plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transfiguration
225px |strength = 2 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = Whenever a Plant becomes hurt, transform it into a random Plant. |flavor text = "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..."}} Transfiguration is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms a plant, including it, into another random plant when that plant takes damage in any way and does not get destroyed. This ability stacks with each Transfiguration on the field, and persists until all Transfigurations are removed from the field. It was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. It was made available in the Food Fight bundle on November 14, 2017. Origin It is based on a fig, an Asian species of flowering plants in the mulberry family best known for its leaf, used as a tool for covering the genitals of nude human drawings in realist art pieces, biblical paintings and popular culture. Its leaves may be a reference to the aformentioned usage of fig leaves. Its name is based on the real meaning of transfiguration, a complete change of form or appearance into a more beautiful or spiritual state. Its appearance is a pun on the word "fig" in its name. Its description both references its ability, and Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, a part of quantum mechanics. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Whenever a Plant becomes hurt, transform it into a random Plant. *'Set:' Event Card description "By Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, if you look at a Plant too closely, you actually change what that Plant is..." Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Transfiguration is one of the more powerful plants as it has no restriction on what random plant it can transform into, unlike Seedling. The transformed plant can range from as weak as to as powerful as Cornucopia, allowing you to create synergies you normally wouldn't be able to. Keep in mind that if a plant is destroyed after it takes damage, Transfiguration's ability will not activate. Do not use 1 plants like with it, as you will have to boost their health in order to activate its ability. Instead, use high-health plants like or Invasive Species as if they get hurt and survive, they will transform into a random plant. Transfiguration can also transform a plant into something with 1 , although this cannot be prevented. Spudow can use this plant well as he has access to health boosts, which can allow more plants to be transformed more, and Galacta-Cactus, which can transform swarms of plants, as if it gets destroyed, all plants will be transformed. However, be careful with this strategy, because it will also transform Transfiguration, rendering its ability useless. If you have two or more Transfigurations on the field, any plant that gets hurt will transform multiple times, and any time a plant is transformed into another plant with a "When Played" ability, that ability will activate before that plant transforms again. This allows you to create powerful combinations, depending on your luck. Since transforming a plant counts as playing a plant, Muscle Sprout works well with it. However, only Captain Combustible can do this normally. Another problem is that Muscle Sprout must be protected too, and Captain Combustible's protecting options are limited to , who is better off with other pea plants, , who draws aggravation and shortens its own survivability, and Pear Pal and Puff-Shroom, both of which are difficult to utilize as [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] shields due to their nature, not to mention that all four have low health. Overall, it is absolutely important to protect Transfiguration, so as to make the most use of it. While it has a high health stat that decreases the likelihood of it being destroyed at once, it will turn itself into a random plant if it takes even a small amount of damage, shutting down any future combos with it. Fortunately, Spudow can work around it by playing Transfiguration in . Although Transfiguration's ability can be very helpful at times, take note that any plant with high stats can easily be reset with something as simple as a Bungee Plumber or Conga Zombie. As such, using plants like Doubled Mint or a strong Potted Powerhouse may not be a good idea, as any damage done to them will cause all boosts on the plant to be lost. Against Due to its ability, Transfiguration also pressures you to destroy all plants you want to in one go. Do not play damaging cards unless they can destroy the plant. You also have to be extra cautious with mass-damaging abilities like Fireworks Zombie, Gas Giant, or Barrel of Deadbeards', as it will damage and transform all non- Armored '''plants. The only exception is 1 plants, which will be instantly destroyed when they get hurt. However, Transfiguration can occasionally be an asset for you as its ability allows for an easy way to get rid of strong plants like Doubled Mint or The Great Zucchini. This is especially true for heroes, who can use damaging cards like Foot Soldier, Conga Zombie or Bungee Plumber to activate Transfiguration's ability and thus transform the strong plant into something else that may be weaker. However, this is a risky method that should only be used as a last resort as Transfiguration's ability could backfire on you and transform the plant into something stronger, possibly winning your opponent the game. Transfiguration itself can be stopped easily, as any form of harm will either outright destroy it (such as playing Rolling Stone or Weed Spray), or transform it and put an end to its ability. However, you will lose the opportunity to tamper with your opponent's strategy. Gallery TransfigurationStats.png|Transfiguration's statistics TransfigurationGrayedOutCard.png|Transfiguration's grayed out card TransFIGuration.png|Transfiguration's sprites TransfigAnim.gif|Transfiguration's ability animation Trans-fig-uration cardface.png|Transfiguration's card image TransfigurationIfYouDoManaheToKillItViaAZombie.jpeg|Transfiguration destroyed Transfig unexpected gifs.jpg|Transfiguration's statistics after being '''Conjured by Unexpected Gifts 664C3A1F-FCC5-42BD-BD96-C1AE39F73137.png|Transfiguration's statistics after being Transformed into by Seedling TransfigurationFoodFightAd.jpg|Transfiguration on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle TransfigurationStore.jpg|Transfiguration on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle Trivia *When it activates its ability, it briefly transforms into a , a Black-Eyed Pea, and a before reverting back to its original appearance (this sequence is actually an increase in sun cost by 1 (Peashooter costs 1, Black-Eyed Pea costs 2, Cattail costs 3 and Transfiguration costs 4.) *It has the most health out of all Kabloom cards, as well as all event cards. *During development, it was originally going to be 2 /4 , then was changed to 2 /6 , then 2 /9 , and finally its current stats of 2 /7 . **It was also originally called "Trans-Fig-uration," making the pun in its name more obvious. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Fruit cards